


Mama, Maafkan Aku

by unnihikari



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 20:02:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5388449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unnihikari/pseuds/unnihikari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keraguan Sarada terhadap hubungan kedua orang tuanya, membuat Sarada harus menerima kenyataan pahit lainnya/TwoShots/SasuSakuSara</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mama, Maafkan Aku

**Mama, Maafkan Aku**

**DISCLAIMER          :** Masashi K. I do not own Naruto

 **WARNING               :** Semicanon, OOC (?), Typo(s), TwoShots.

.

.

Just enjoy the story ^.^

**Don’t Like? Don’t Read.**

.

.

.

.

Sarada menghembuskan napas kasar setiap kali mengingat tentang keadaan keluarganya. Ayahnya yang tak pernah pulang, membuatnya bertanya-tanya soal hubungan kedua orang tuanya seperti apa sebenarnya. Ia selalu ingin tahu apakah ayahnya mencintai ibunya? Apakah menyayanginya? Kalau memang iya, seharusnya ia menyempatkan sekali waktu untuk pulang menjenguk anak dan istrinya.

Sekalipun Sarada tak pernah bertemu dengan ayahnya, sedikit banyak ia tahu dengan wajah ayahnya. Secara fisik dia memang mirip dengan Sarada. Sorot mata _onyx_ juga rambut berwarna gelap. Tapi Sarada tak cukup puas dengan hanya tahu bagaimana rupa ayahnya. Ia juga ingin seperti teman-temannya yang lainnya, bisa berkumpul bersama keluarga. Berbicara banyak hal, tentang bagaimana nilai pelajarannya, mungkin.

Sarada menatap sebal Boruto – putra sulung hokage ke tujuh, yang kembali berbuat onar. Menurut Sarada tindakannya sangatlah kekanak-kanakan. Seharusnya sebagai seorang putra seorang hokage, dia bisa bersikap lebih baik, tak merepotkan orang lain. Harusnya dia sangat bersyukur mempunyai ayah seperti _Nanadaime_ itu, tapi sepertinya Boruto tak pernah sependapat dengan Sarada mengenai hal ini.

“Boruto hentikan itu!”

Teriakan Naruto menggema didekat bukit patung wajah hokage yang sengaja dirusak Boruto dengan memberikan cat, mencoret-coret patung wajah hokage. Padahal sebentar lagi akan segera diadakan pertemuan hokage, tapi Boruto malah membuat onar tak penting ini.

“Tak adil kau memakai _shunshin no jutsu_.” Protes Boruto.

Boruto memegangi kepalanya yang baru saja dapat jitakan dari ayahnya.

“Diamlah!”

Boruto masih saja memasang wajah masam pada ayahnya. Naruto hanya menghela napas melihat tingkah putranya ini.

“Ayah akan ada rapat penting. Kau akan membersihkan ini kan?”

“Kalau begitu bantulah aku.” Pinta Boruto.

Naruto menyejajarkan posisinya dengan Boruto, agar bisa memandang wajah putranya secara langsung. Mengulurkan tangan kanannya menepuk lembut puncak kepala putranya itu.

“Boruto, sekarang ini semua orang didesa adalah keluargaku. Ada kalanya aku tak bisa menjadi ayahmu saja. aku tahu itu sulit bagimu, tapi kau harus belajar menahannya. Kau adalah ninja kan?” Naruto tersenyum lembut.

Boruto mendongak menatap ayahnya. Lalu mengangguk kecil.

Sarada menggigit bibir bawahnya. Kembali ia merasa iri pada Boruto karena bisa dekat dengan ayahnya. Sarada bisa merasakan bahwa Naruto itu sangat menyayangi Boruto.

Sarada lebih memilih untuk berbalik lalu segera pulang kerumah, daripada terus berada disini semakin membuatnya teringat dengan sosok ayahnya yang entah dimana sekarang.

Ia yakin ibunya pasti sudah menunggunya dirumah.

.

.

.

.

.

\- oOo -

“ _Tadaima._ ” Seru Sarada sambil melepas sepatunya.

Sarada melangkahkan kaki mungilnya ke kamarnya terlebih dahulu untuk mengganti baju, sebelum menuju meja makan. Aroma masakan yang menguar ini pasti tidak salah lagi, ibunya sedang menyiapkan makan siang.

Dan memang benar ibunya, Uchiha Sakura, masih saja mengenakan apron masak favoritnya meski sebenarnya sudah sedikit lusuh. Kenapa favorit? Karena itu hadiah dari Sasuke saat dia berulang tahun dulu.

“ _Okaeri_ Sarada.” Sahut Sakura dengan senyum lembut.

Sarada yang sudah berganti pakaian langsung menempati salah satu kursi dimeja makan, sambil menunggu semua hidangan ditata di meja. Setelah Sakura selesai memasak masakan yang terakhir, lalu segera menatanya di meje makan. Melepas apronnya dan menggantungnya didinding dapur.

Sakura menarik salah satu kursi di meja makan. Duduk berhadapan dengan Sarada. Tanpa banyak bicara Sarada mengambil nasi terlebih dahulu. Lalu memilih mengambil tempura yang disediakan di meja.

“ _Ittadakimasu_.” Ucap Sarada.

“ _Ittadakimasu_ ” seru Sakura.

Suasana saat makan memang seperti ini. Sarada lebih memilih menikmati makanannya tanpa ada basa basi saat tengah menikmati makanan. Sedangkan Sakura tak suka suasana sunyi, karena itulah ia memutuskan memecah keheningan ini dengan membuka suara.

“Bagaimana pelajaranmu?” tanya Sakura.

Sarada menatap emerald ibunya, menelan terlebih dahulu nasi yang baru dikunyahnya lalu menjawab “Baik.”

Hening kembali.

Sakura menghela napas pelan. Putrinya memang sangat mirip dengan dengan ayahnya, Sasuke. Bukan hanya dari segi fisik tapi juga sifat irit bicaranya. Tapi Sakura tahu persis ada sifatnya yang juga menurun padanya, ekspresinya ketika marah dan juga perasaan Sarada lembut layaknya perempuan. Ada kalanya Sakura mendapati Sarada menangis memandangi foto ayahnya, ia sudah sangat merindukan ayahnya. Sakura tahu itu.

“Ma, apa Papa memakai kacamata?” tanya Sarada tiba-tiba.

Sakura cukup terkejut dibuatnya. Tak biasanya Sarada memulai pembicaraan lagi. Biasanya jika Sakura tidak tanya, Sarada pasti hanya diam.

Sakura nampak berpikir sejenak. “Hm...tidak, dia tidak memakainya. Sepertinya begitu..”

Sarada menautkan alisnya. “Sepertinya?”

“Hm...itu karena Papa sudah lama sekali tak berada didesa. Jadi ya kira-kira begitu..” tambahnya.

Sarada meletakkan sumpitnya di meja makan dengan sedikit kasar. _Onyx_ -nya melihat ke arah lain.

“Kalian kan suami istri, tapi jawaban mama ‘sepertinya’?” ucap Sarada sarkastik.

Sakura mulai tak menyukai arah pembicaraan mereka. Sering kali berbicara dengan Sarada, Sakura harus meredam amarahnya karena ucapan kasar Sarada. Ia tahu itu mungkin salah satu cara Sarada mengungkapkan kerinduan yang tak terbendung lagi pada ayahnya.

“Apa Mama benar-benar istri Papa?” tanya Sarada penuh ketegasan disetiap katanya.

Sakura tak bisa membendung lagi amarahnya. Ia sangat kecewa putrinya meragukan statusnya sebagai istri Sasuke. Itu sangat keterlaluan.

“Apa sih yang ada dalam pikiranmu?! Tingkahmu hari ini benar-benar aneh!” ujar Sakura dengan nada tinggi.

Sarada berdiri dari tempat duduknya agak kasar seraya menggebrak meja makan.

“Yang aneh itu hubungan Papa dan Mama!”

Sakura membelalakkan matanya. Sakura tak menyangka bahwa penilaian putrinya seperti itu.

“Huh...sudahlah tak ada gunanya bicara terus sama Mama..” keluh Sarada.

Dengan langkah gusar Sarada meninggalkan Sakura yang masih ingin meluruskan permasalahan ini. Tapi Sarada sama sekali tak mengindahkan panggilan Sakura yang memintanya untuk berhenti. Sarada terus mempercepat langkahnya menuju pintu depan rumah. Hingga akhirnya...

SRAK!

DUAK!

PRANG!

Suara benturan yang cukup keras itu akhirnya membuat Sarada menghentikan langkahnya, lalu berbalik kembali melihat ibunya. Dan benar saja, Sakura terjatuh dengan keadaan telungkup, pelipisnya mengeluarkan banyak sekali darah. Sarada yakin darah dari pelipis ibunya itu dikarenakan terbentur dengan ujung meja didekat ruang televisi, darahnya sedikit tertinggal disana.

“MAMA!” pekik Sarada.

Sarada dikejutkan juga dengan hal lain yang terpampang jelas dimatanya, tapi ia lebih memilih untuk menyimpannya saja.

Sarada terus berusaha membangunkan ibunya tapi hasilnya nihil. Sakura tak sadarkan diri. Sarada yang panik langsung berlari keluar mencari bantuan. Dan yang terlintas dipikirannya hanya satu orang.

.

.

.

.

.

\- oOo -

Pria bersurai kuning itu mendengarkan dengan seksama penjelasan penasehatnya. Meski wajahnya terlihat lelah, Naruto - begitu ia dipanggil , tak pernah main-main dengan tugasnya sebagai seorang hokage.

Melindungi desa dan mempertahankan kedamaian yang dibangun susah payah, juga dengan banyak darah shinobi yang tumpah demi mempertahankan semuanya. Naruto terus berusaha keras menjadi pemimpin yang baik. Ya, kini ia telah mencapai mimpi kecilnya. Menjadi seorang hokage, lebih tepatnya menempati posisi _Nanadaime_.

“Aku harus bicara dengan _Nanadaime_!”

Suara teriakan cukup keras dari arah luar ruangan mau tidak mau membuat Naruto dan Shikamaru menghentikan pembicaraan mereka. Naruto memilih berdiri dan keluar dari ruangan untuk melihat siapa orang yang baru saja berteriak tadi.

“Sarada?”

Naruto cukup terkejut melihat Sarada dengan sedikit peluh dipelipisnya, dan uraian air mata mengalir di pipinya. Naruto yakin pasti terjadi sesuatu padanya.

“Sudah tidak apa-apa. Biarkan dia bicara. Kalian pergilah..” ucap Naruto pada dua shinobi yang sedari tadi menahan Sarada untuk masuk.

Naruto menyejajarkan posisi dengan Sarada. Memegang pundaknya yang bergetar karena isakan yang masih belum usai.

“Ada apa Sarada? Kenapa kau menangis?” tanya Naruto cemas.

“Mama...hiks...Mama...to..tolong Mamaku..” pinta Sarada disela isakannya.

_Sakura? Kenapa dia?_

“Mama jatuh...hiks..kepalanya berdarah banyak sekali... aku...aku takut _Nanadaime_..” tukasnya.

Naruto membelalakkan matanya. Tak banyak bicara lagi, Naruto dan Sarada bergegas menuju tempat Sakura. Sebelumnya Naruto meminta Shikamaru menunda terlebih dahulu soal membahas ujian _Chuunin_.

.

.

.

.

.

\- oOo -

Sebelum sampai di rumah Sakura, Naruto lebih dulu membuat satu _bunshin_ untuk memanggil Shizune agar menuju tempat Sakura juga. Naruto tak paham soal medis, jadi memanggil Shizune adalah pemikiran yang tepat.

Naruto sempat _shock_ melihat keadaan Sakura yang mengeluarkan banyak darah. Dengan sigap, Naruto langsung menggendong Sakura ala _bridal style_ ke kamar Sakura. Shizune yang tak lama kemudian datang tergopoh-gopoh, langsung memberikan pertolongan medis pada Sakura.

Sarada masih meneteskan air matanya, ia sungguh menyesali tindakannya yang keterlaluan pada ibunya. Sarada berharap ibunya akan segera siuman dan sembuh.

Naruto yang sedari tadi melihat Sarada yang duduk ditepian tempat tidur menangis sambil menggumamkan kata ‘maaf’ pada Sakura tak tega, ia mendekat dan duduk didekat Sarada.

Naruto mengusap lembut kepala Sarada. “Sudah, jangan menangis lagi. Ibumu akan baik-baik saja.” ucap Naruto mencoba menenangkan.

“Iya Sarada, kau tak perlu khawatir lagi. Luka dikepalanya tak terlalu parah, meski aku yakin benturannya cukup keras, pendarahannya sudah bisa kuatasi.” Timpal Shizune.

Sarada mengagguk menanggapi ucapan dari Naruto dan Shizune yang berusaha menenangkannya. Sarada merasa menyesal karena telah menyakiti ibunya karena keegoisannya semata. Sekarang yang ada dipikirannya hanya berharap ibunya akan segera sadar.

“Ngghh...” Sakura melenguh.

Perlahan kelopak matanya terbuka, membuat Sarada, Naruto dan Shizune kompak melihat ke arahnya. Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya, dan yang pertama ia lihat adalah Naruto.

“Naruto...” panggil Sakura lirih.

“Ya Sakura? Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja. Apa masih ada yang terasa sakit?” tanya Naruto sambil membantu Sakura bersandar ditempat tidur.

Sakura meringis memegangi pelipisnya yang terbalut perban.

“Apa yang terjadi Naruto?” alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, Sakura lebih memilih menanyakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

“Kau jatuh dan kepalamu terbentur ujung meja hingga mengeluarkan banyak darah. Untung Sarada cepat memberitahukannya padaku.” Ujar Naruto panjang lebar.

Sakura menautkan alisnya. “Sarada?”

“Mama..” panggil Sarada dengan suara lembut. “Maafkan aku...” Sarada menundukkan pandangannya.

Sakura menatap lekat gadis kecil didepannya ini.

“Kau siapa? Apa kau yang menolongku?” Sakura menatap Sarada bingung.

Pertanyaan yang baru saja terlontar dari mulut Sakura membuat semua yang berada di ruangan itu tercengang. Apa yang terjadi padanya?

.

.

.

.

.

\- oOo -

Naruto, Sarada, dan Shizune terdiam cukup lama sambil tetap menatap Sakura. Sakura yang merasa risih karena dilihat dengan cara seperti itu akhirnya mengajukan protes.

“Oi.. Naruto _baka_! Siapa gadis ini? Kenapa dia memanggilku Mama?” tanya Sakura ketus.

Naruto yakin ada yang salah dengan Sakura. Bagaimana mungkin Sakura bisa melupakan Sarada, putrinya sendiri? Sedangkan dengan Naruto dia ingat.

Naruto malah tertawa keras menanggapinya. “Sakura, aku tahu kau sedang bertengkar dengan Sarada, tapi bukan berarti kau harus-.....”

“SUDAH KUBILANG AKU TAK MENGENALNYA NARUTO! APA KAU TIDAK DENGAR?” Sakura jadi makin emosi karena Naruto mengira bahwa Sakura sedang bercanda.

Naruto tercekat. Sarada? Jangan ditanya air matanya turun lagi, disertai isakan yang keluar dari bibir mungilnya. Belum sempat ia meminta maaf pada ibunya, dia harus menghadapi kenyataan seperti ini. Ibunya berkata tak mengenal siapa dia. Apa karena terlalu marah hingga ibunya tak mengenalnya?

Shizune yang memahami keadaan ini lebih memilih untuk memeriksa Sakura secara medis untuk mengetahui keadaan Sakura yang sebenarnya. Mengapa ia bisa mengalami amnesia seperti ini?

“ _Nanadaime_...Sarada..., bisakah kalian berdua keluar sebentar? Aku akan bicara dan memeriksa Sakura sekali lagi.” Shizune berusaha tak memperkeruh keadaan.

Tanpa banyak protes Naruto lebih memilih mengiyakan nasihat Shizune, mengajak Sarada untuk keluar kamar lebih dulu. Agar Shizune bisa mencari tahu mengapa Sakura bisa mengalami hal seperti ini.

Selama menunggu Shizune memeriksa Sakura, Sarada hanya diam seribu bahasa. Menatap lantai dengan tatapan kosong. Hatinya terasa perih hingga membuatnya lelah mengeluarkan air mata lagi. Sarada harus dihadapkan pada kenyataan pahit untuk kesekian kalinya. Belum juga mendapat kejelasan keberadaan ayah tercintanya, kini giliran ibunya tak lagi mengenalinya sebagai putrinya.

KLEK!

Bunyi suara pintu yang terbuka membuat Naruto dan Sarada menatap ke arah pintu itu secara bersamaan. Shizune berjalan mendekat, lalu mengambil posisi duduk didepan Naruto dan Sarada.

“Jadi, Mamaku kenapa Shizune-san? Apa yang terjadi padanya?” tanya Sarada tak sabaran. Matanya menyiratkan kekhawatiran yang teramat sangat.

Shizune menarik napas lalu menghembuskannya sebelum akhirnya angkat bicara.

“Ibumu kehilangan sebagian ingatannya, Sarada. Setelah aku periksa lebih lanjut, ternyata benturan itu menyebabkan beberapa saraf diotaknya tergoncang. Mungkin karena itulah Ibumu tak bisa mengingatmu.” Jelas Shizune.

“Tapi dia mengingatku Shizune-san..” Sanggah Naruto.

Shizune menatap _Blue Saphire_ milk Naruto. “Itu memang benar. Dia juga mengingatku. Bahkan dia juga mengingat Sasuke. Tapi....” Shizune mengambil jeda sesaat. “Dia tak ingat kalau kau sudah menjadi hokage. Dia juga tak ingat kalau dia sudah menikah dengan Sasuke, apalagi memiliki seorang putri. Dia bilang itu sangat mustahil.”

“Mama...” gumam Sarada mengigit bibirnya. Ia menahan sekuat tenaga agar tangisnya tidak tumpah lagi.

“Aku punya kesimpulan, kalau Sakura hanya bisa mengingat kenangannya saat usianya 16 tahun saja, selebihnya dia tak ingat sama sekali.” Tukasnya.

Naruto menghela napas mendengarnya. “Lalu apa yang bisa kita lakukan untuk mengembalikan ingatannya?” Naruto mencoba mencari solusi dari masalah ini.

Shizune menggeleng. “Tidak ada _Nanadaime_. Sekalipun alat medis kita sudah semakin canggih, tapi tidak ada alat atau teknik medis untuk mengembalikan ingatan seseorang yang sudah hilang. Aku juga belum bisa memastikan amnesia ini permanen atau tidak.”

“Disaat seperti ini dukungan moril dari orang terdekat sangatlah penting. Siapa tahu suatu saat Sakura bisa mendapatkan ingatannya kembali dengan kehadiran orang terdekat yang selalu disisinya.” Tambah Shizune.

Perkataan Shizune sekali lagi membuat hati Sarada mencelos. Tangan kanannya memegangi dadanya yang terasa sakit. Ia merasa ia tak akan kuat menghadapi kenyataan ini.

_Papa...Sarada mohon pulanglah. Mama membutuhkan kita berdua. Mama membutuhkanmu Papa_

Naruto menatap nanar Sarada. Naruto tahu dia harus melakukan sesuatu untuk membantu Sarada. Seperti kata Shizune, bahwa dukungan dari orang terdekat sangatlah dibutuhkan untuk membantunya mendapatkan ingatan Sakura kembali.

.

.

.

.

_Uchiha Sasuke_

.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

**Author's Note:**

> Pertama kali publish fic di fandom ini, hihihi...  
> mohon responnya dari pembaca sekalian. trims :D


End file.
